Goûts de Luxe
by Crazy-McWritesalot
Summary: "Oh non, elle valait tellement mieux qu'un bon vin... Elle était un puzzle qui ne laissait aucun répit à son cerveau. Elle était la seule drogue qui avait encore le pouvoir de le rendre ivre." Petit oneshot situé après la fin de la série. Limite M, mais rien d'explicite. C'est juste une petite scène qui tente d'expliquer la relation compliquée d'Helen et Nikola. Bonne lecture!


**Hello tout le monde! Voilà, j'ai commencé mon weekend en revisionnant un episode de Sanctuary dans lequel il est mentionné que Tesla a des goûts de luxe... Et quel meilleur exemple de ces goûts qu'Helen Magnus elle-même? (C'est pas juste n'importe quelle femme quoi... :p). Voilà le résultat, base en parti sur une interview d'Amanda Tapping qui expliquait le baiser du dernier episode (qui n'était pas dans le scripte) comme des remerciemments envers Nikola pour avoir toujours été un ami proche, avoir pris soin d'elle etc... Elle a aussi admis dans la même interview qu'elle pensait que Nikola et Helen avaient été amants à une époque. (pour ceux qui me connaissent, faut pas me dire des trucs comme ça, mon imagination se déchaîne.)  
Bonne lecture! N'hésitez pas à commenter, c'est toujours appreciable :D**

Goûts de luxe

Nikola ne pouvait pas dormir. Il n'était pas atteint d'insomnie, et il se sentait mieux que jamais. Seulement il ne pouvait se résoudre à fermer l'œil. Pas quand il était nu dans le lit d'Helen. Il profitait de chaque seconde passée là, à graver chaque détail dans sa mémoire. La tête appuyée sur son poing, allongé sur le côté, sa position lui permettait de laisser sa main se promener librement sur le dos d'Helen. Il caressait de temps à autres ses boucles satinées, mais le plus souvent, il mesurait le contraste entre la peau souple et douce de son dos et la surface rugueuse, boursouflée ou sèche des multiples cicatrices qui faisaient de son corps le récit d'une vie longue de plus de deux siècles. Beaucoup de ces entailles et brûlures n'étaient pas là la dernière fois qu'il s'était adonné à cette inspection, quelques soixante-quatre ans plus tôt. Comme à son 'habitude', il traça de son index les contours d'une marque laissée par une balle à la surface de son épaule avant de saisir sa hanche avec douceur, s'en servant comme appui pour aller effleurer de ses lèvres l'ancienne blessure. Celle-ci était en partie de sa faute. Elle avait reçu cette balle alors qu'elle s'était interposée entre le tireur et lui, se servant de son corps comme d'un bouclier. Acte stupide puisqu'il se serait remis du choc en quelques secondes, et tout serait à présent oublié, pas de trace, pas de culpabilité.  
Ses doux baisers provoquèrent l'apparition de chair de poule sur sa dormeuse, le faisant sourire. Elle ne dormait pas. Tout comme lui, elle profitait de chaque caresse, tout en sachant qu'il se passerait de longues décennies avant qu'ils ne recouchent ensemble. Il y avait cette énergie qui flottait entre eux, cette tension sexuelle fascinante... Si passer sa vie à attendre quelqu'un était électrisant, imaginez attendre plus d'un demi-siècle avant de se retrouver, et ce à chaque fois. Ils se languissaient l'un de l'autre en attendant que la tension devienne dangereuse, et à ce moment, et seulement à ce moment-là, elle l'accueillerait dans son lit. La première fois, quelques heures avaient suffi à satisfaire leur désir. Mais plus le temps passait, plus ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. La dernière fois avait été à Vienne, en 1948. Nikola avait passé les deux meilleurs jours de sa vie dans cette chambre d'hôtel, à vénérer Helen jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tout deux pleinement satisfaits.  
Ca devenait plus qu'un jeu, tant est si bien que Nikola n'était même plus jaloux de tous les autres partenaires qu'Helen avait eu depuis Vienne jusqu'à présent. Non. Elle pouvait s'amuser avec qui elle voulait, il savait qu'elle reviendrait toujours vers lui, l'homme qui n'avait jamais touché d'autre femme qu'elle.

A dire vrai, Helen valait amplement qu'il lui courre après éternellement. Elle valait chaque minute du temps qu'il préférait passer avec elle plutôt que dans son labo. Elle était comme un bon vin au prix exhorbitant, elle devenait meilleure de jour en jour. Oh non, elle valait tellement mieux qu'un bon vin... Elle était un puzzle qui ne laissait aucun répit à son cerveau. Elle était la seule drogue qui avait encore le pouvoir de le rendre ivre.

Sa main atteint une cicatrice sur son flanc, juste au dessus de sa hanche, et cette fois, Helen arrêta sa main en pleine course et remua.

Le cœur de Nikola sembla s'arrêter. Sa résistance signifiait qu'il était temps de quitter sa compagnie.

« Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste... Encore douloureux. » Expliqua-t-elle, comprenant ce qu'il pensait.  
Helen entrecroisa leurs doigts et se glissa plus près de lui, plaquant son dos contre le torse de Nikola.

« Comment t'es-tu fait ça ? » Demanda-t-il en embrassant son cou.  
« L'explosion. »  
Nikola se raidit. Regarder le Sanctuaire exploser tout en sachant qu'elle était toujours à l'intérieur avait été la chose la plus pénible qu'il avait jamais eu à faire. Et ce baiser l'avait convaincu qu'elle ne s'en tirerait pas.

« Tu avais tout calculé... Tu savais que tu avais de bonnes chances de survivre, et pourtant, tu m'as embrassé. »  
Helen émit un petit rire et se tourna pour lui faire face, un splendide sourire aux lèvres.

« Arrêtes de tout analyser. » Souffla-t-elle en frottant son genoux contre la partie la plus intime de son anatomie, le faisant gémir.  
« Tu me connais Helen. Je n'arrête jamais de réfléchir. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et approcha son visage du sien. Elle avait cette lueur dans ses yeux, celle qui voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler.  
« Est-ce un challenge ? »


End file.
